One Moment
by D-Channerz
Summary: Moments like these can't last forever... or can they? KxK, lime


Title: One Moment  
  
Pairings: KxK  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own Kenshin. End of discussion. o_o  
  
Warnings: Fluff, romance, a bit 'o lime (not too much...), Kenshin's POV (is that really a warning?)  
  
Notes: Okay, my second RK fic, and something a bit new for me. It's short and simple, hopefully not too confusing. I've written maybe one PWP in my whole entire life, but this one is just... different. First, as some of you who may have read my other Kenshin fic know... I don't know much about the show, as a whole. ^_^;;; So basically, the time when this fic takes place is sort of ambiguous. It's not an AU, but I don't know if this is within the Kyoto Arc, or... whatever. x.x; Okay, and second, the characters might be a bit OOC, but mostly Kenshin since it's his POV, and I was at a loss as to how to make him think. If he seems weird, PLEASE don't hate me. I'm trying my best, here... ._.;; Hehe. Oh and if you didn't read the warnings, and you happen to NOT enjoy reading about two people having sex, even with minor detail, then don't read it, m'kay? Okay. Reviews would be lovely, just please don't flame me. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Thanks, and enjoy the fic! *v-sign*  
  
---------  
  
It was a nice day for a picnic, she said to me earlier that day, during breakfast.   
  
The other two residents of our humble dojo had gone out right after to do who knows what, but she and I were left behind... alone. It was what I had always wanted, and I knew spending any time with my love was precious. We so rarely had the opportunity, the true nature of our relationship unknown to many. And we kept it that way. Most saw us as close friends or companions, nothing more. We played well up to that, I the ever protective and supportive one, always cleaning up around the place and helping out whenever I could. And she... the willful young head mistress of this school she so eagerly put all her time into making better ever day. Even those who knew of our love for each other (most likely Sanosuke and/or Megumi...) didn't know how utterly deep and meaningful it was. They wouldn't be able to fully understand it. But I suppose that's how it is with all relationships...  
  
//Two people connected through mind, body, heart, and soul...//  
  
Anyway, I agreed to go with her. It would be nice to get away from some of my usual morning and afternoon chores, especially if it meant being with her if only for a few hours. I packed a rather large lunch, knowing neither of us would finish it all, but I thought it would be wise to be prepared. We left, and the moment I stepped outside, the sun hit me and I felt a surge of happiness and contentment. The weather, as she had said, was gorgeous, and the beautiful young woman next to me grinned happily and tugged at my hand as we walked down a road towards the field by a nearby river. It wasn't too far away from home, but secluded enough that we wouldn't be interrupted.   
  
We sat under a large tree, a soft breeze blowing around us. We ate in a comfortable silence, our eyes meeting and hands touching occasionally. It was pleasant, and I was happy. Then she began chattering about different things. I listened intently, for I loved the sound of her voice, even though I hardly paid attention to exactly what she was saying. I just smiled and nodded, all the while watching the dazzling sun shine down on her like a halo. I also watched her soft, crimson lips, wanting to taste them, to feel them under mine...  
  
//My heart's beating faster... Can you hear it?//  
  
And then suddenly, the sky changes. Gray clouds move to cover up the sunshine, and I feel a sense of loss. Moments like these can't last forever. However, she didn't seem phased at all and she smiled tenderly at me before standing up. It was almost blinding. I assume we are leaving. I stood up also, and then turned and began to pack up the left over food. At that moment, the rain began to fall. We hadn't had a lot of rain in a while, so I suppose it was sort of refreshing. I like the rain too, but I just hoped she wouldn't be terribly disappointed. But when I turned around to look at her again, she had moved out into the middle of the field, the rain pouring over her, soaking her to the bone. And I just stared.  
  
Raindrops kissed her lips as she lifted her face up to the dark and gloomy sky, a soft expression clouding her features. Her sparkling azure eyes gleamed with excitement and happiness as she twirled in a circle in the middle of the small field, wildflowers of various shades and colors swaying about her almost bare ankles in the wind. Her long and silky midnight tresses, drenched by the warm rain water, clung to her face and neck. She had taken it down from her usual ponytail.   
  
I continued to watch her, amazed by her utter radiance. She looked almost ethereal, a carefree sprit dancing in the midst of a soft summer shower. I moved forward, almost as if I was being pulled by some unknown force... No, not unknown. I knew what it was. It was her. Her very aura drew me towards her like a thirsty man to water. I needed her like I needed oxygen, which at the moment was something I lacked- I had stopped breathing the moment I saw her there, in that field, spinning like she hadn't a care in the world. And of course, she didn't.   
  
//You are so beautiful. An angel is disguise.//  
  
I called out her name, softly at first, not wanting to disturb her. She turned and looked at me immediately, eyes narrowing a bit. Then she smiled sweetly, and I had to remind myself to breathe again. She said my name in reply, and walked towards me slowly, eyes aglow with renewed joy. I stood there numbly, waiting for her inevitable embrace.  
  
And she did, hugging me with such force it almost knocked the wind out of me. We were both, of course, still drenched, but I didn't care. I could feel the heat radiating from her, and I pulled her closer, wanting to meld with her during that one instant. She looked up into my eyes, and I felt like I could drown in those lush indigo pools. Her small hands moved to cup my face as she continued to smile, and I was completely mesmerized. Tentatively she pulled my head down, and our lips met. More of the warmth enveloped me, and I sighed into the kiss, wanting her closer, loving the feel of her supple lips against mine. I could literally feel all of her pressing into me, and I shuddered. I needed her, right then. More than anything. I caressed her back sensually, and pressed back into her, letting her know what I wanted. She pulled away and her sweet smile turned into one of desire. So she could feel it as well...  
  
//Every nerve is on fire, burning for you.//  
  
"Let's go home." she whispered, taking my hand and lacing her fingers with my own. I nodded, following her like a child. I could do no more, for it was how I felt around her. She was all I ever thought about, every hour and every minute of the day. Funny how I was once the almighty Battousai, unmerciful, uncaring, full of spite and not under anyone's power but my own. But now... she has so much power over my actions and influence with my decisions, I don't really know if I have a will of my own anymore.   
  
But I don't care. As long as it's her, I want it that way.  
  
We made it back to the dojo, water dripping everywhere from our clothes the minute we entered. I fought the urge to take her right then and there. She looked ravishing standing there, her thin kimono clinging to her sumptuous body. But I knew it was best to dry off first. Even if it was the middle of June and fairly warm, I didn't want her to catch a cold.   
  
She said my name again, and I realized that I had been staring at her for who knew how long. She giggled softly, and it sent chills up my spine. She leads me to her room, and somewhere in the back of my mind I wonder if Yahiko or Sanosuke have returned yet... But that only registers for a moment before I become completely lost to the world.   
  
//When I'm with you, nothing else matters.//  
  
She begins removing her kimono, her eyes never leaving mine. I watch, completely entranced by every movement she makes. Every part of her is the color of fresh cream, and her wet hair is hanging about her like a dark curtain, curled at the ends. Her whole body is nothing but soft curves, and she looks so delicate and fragile, even though I know her true strength and the fire that rages within her. My mouth goes dry as she approaches me, her hand moving to rest on my chest.   
  
"Kenshin." It is no more than a whisper. I gather her into my arms, and I feel her shiver because of my wet clothing. I look at her apologetically and she just smiles and shakes her head. Kissing my neck lightly, she begins to undress me, and I relish the feel of her soft hands on my wet skin. Finally we are both naked, and our bodies melt together as we embrace. I kiss her hair, her face, her neck, whatever my lips come in contact with. She sighs softly, leading me over to her futon, and I lower us both down onto it.   
  
//I love you, I love you, I love you...//  
  
I kiss her lips again, passionately, and her hands move to my hair. I feel my ponytail loosening and soon my hair is falling about us both. She laughs, breaking the kiss. She loves playing with my hair for some reason. I don't know why, but I don't mind. Whatever makes her happy. Suddenly, she tugs on a small handful, and grins up at me, a definite twinkle in her eye. I look at her in mock disapproval and begin nipping at her neck, the heat between us growing stronger. She moans quietly as I move lower, kissing her everywhere again, my hands lightly touching her most intimate places. Her taste and scent is intoxicating, and I drown in it like I do her eyes. I tease her, keeping her in suspense, not wanting this moment to end so quickly. My first priority of course is to always please her. My desire can wait. She begins writhing underneath me as I touch her again, this time longer and I make sure she moans as I stroke her.  
  
Finally, I surrender to passion, my own body wanting to possess hers in every way. I start slow though, as though this were the first time. We've made love many times before (though not as often as we would like), but I never let myself lose control for fear of hurting her. I'd never want to hurt her. I enter her carefully, and then let out a soft groan as I fill her completely. It is total ecstasy. It's always the same when we do this, and yet each time is better than the last. I still completely, letting it all sink in, feeling the wonderful sensations swirl around me. And then she kisses me, urging me to move. I hesitate, but set a pace, thrusting into her pliant body. I can feel myself going deeper, and it's as though we were one body, one soul...  
  
//You are mine. I am yours.//  
  
And then... sweet release. Our cries are simultaneous, and I collapse on top of her, shielding her completely with my body. She kisses my face everywhere, her arms wrapped tightly around my neck. She murmurs her love for me over and over, and I move down to rest my head on her bosom. My arms come around to wrap possessively around her slim waist, and I listen to her heart beating. It's beating in time with mine, and I smile. I hear her whisper my name again, and it lingers on her lips as she succumbs to sleep.   
  
It's still raining outside, and I can hear it pattering against the roof. It grows a bit cool, and I pull the covers of the futon over us, enjoying the warmth. And as I lay there, watching my love sleep, I wonder...  
  
It's moments like these that I wish... could go on forever. And even though I know that they can't, I believe that no matter what happens, I'll always have her in my arms to hold tight. For she is my tomorrow, stretching into eternity.  
  
//I love you, Kaoru.//  
  
------  
  
The end. What'd you think? Too sappy? ^_^;;; I certainly thought so. I think I'm getting the warm fuzzies now… I just looooove that kind of thing though. Okay, review if you can and tell how you liked it, please! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
